Battle LA: All Grown Up Style
by allgrowedupmat13
Summary: For a normal day for Tommy, it soon turns into a living nightmare as his city is under attack by so called aliens. Now he must fight to keep his friends alive and has his feelings for Kimi enter a new level.


For Tommy it was just another normal morninng. for TOmmy. As he got ready for school his brother walked in his room.

" Morning Dil." said Tommy.

" Morning." he mumbled.

" What's wrong with you." Tommy said.

" I was up last night trying to study more about how aliens can come to Earth. By the way did you here that there will be a small metoer shower later." Dil explained as they walked down their stairs.

" Dil you are getting yourself worked up over nothing." Tommy said.

" Maybe your right." Dil replied.

" I know I am." said Tommy.

They told their parents goodbye and went on the bus to go to school. They were greated with an excited smile coming from Chuckie.

" Did I tell you guys what happened." he said.

" You got an A in something." said Tommy.

" You finally found your library book." said Phil.

" Oh, you believe aliens are real, too." Dil said.

They all looked at him.

" What just guessing." replied Dil.

" Kimi knows." said Chuckie as he looks at his sister.

" Chuckie's dentist called our parents, and he told them that Chuckie can get his braces off later today." said Kimi.

" That's great Chuckie." said Tommy.

" What's great?" said Angelica as she got on the bus with Susie.

" Chuckie's getting his braces off later today." said Lil.

" Finally, those things do not make him look popular and they look very gross on him." Angelica shouted.

" Angelica!" Susie shouted.

" What I had to say the truth." she said.

They got to school to began their school day. Midway through their first class came on the anoucments.

" Students school will be cancled for the rest of the day due to the apparent metoer shower." he explained.

" Yay," yelled the students.

Tommy looked outside and saw metoers all throughout the sky.

When class ended he met up with his friends as they walked home.

" I thought you said this was a small metoer shower, Dil." said Tommy.

" I did too." said Dil.

" Somethings is up guys and I don't like it." said Lil.

" I agree." said Kimi.

" Me too, we need to know if this is just a metoer shower." said Tommy.

Out of nowhere a metoer slammed into a house near them. They screamed as chuncks of the house went every where. Tommy got up and couldn't believe his eyes. What stood before him was a creature with no eyes, it was white, it had a lot of metal on it, and it was looking right at him.

" Is that a-" Tommy tried saying.

" ALIEN!" screams Chuckie.

" Cool, I'll try talking to it." says Dil.

As Dil approached the alien three more came out of the debris, then five more came. As soon as DIl got near the house the aliens held up their laser rifles.

" Oh uh!" says Dil.

" RUN!" yells Tommy as the teens raced away from the aleins that were in vlose pursuit.

Tommy then trips on a rock and falls flat on his back.

" Tommy!' the rest of them yell.

Tommy tries to crawl but an alien is right on top of him. It charges its laser on its rifle as Tommy closes his eyes. Then a massive explosion gets the aliens attention. Out of nowhere a massive squad of Marines and tanks roll up to the fight firing at the aliens. Tommy starts to run as the alien gets shot. But the alien gets back up and fires at Tommy. Tommy ducks and doges the shots.

" Move up Marines!" yells one of the brave Marines.

The tank fires another shot at the home filled with the aliens. A Marines medic walks up to the teens.

" Are you ok." he says.

They all nod.

" We are bringing you teens to Santa Monica Airport." says the medic.

" What is going on!" yells Angelica.

" The world is under attack by those creatures you just saw and we are evacuting the whole area." he explains.

The teens look at one another in disbelief.

" Can we go to our houses." asks Chuckie.

" Negative. We are moving everyone to Santa Monica now!" said the medic.

" AMBUSH!" yells a Marine.

A rocket soars from a home and it blows up the two tanks. A Marine then gets hit.

" MEDIC!" someone yells.

The medic gives Tommy a pair of keys.

" Listen, get to those Humvees and try to find your way to the airport. All right! STAY CALM!" he yells as he walks away to help the wounded Marines.

" I don't know what to do." says Tommy.

" Tommy, for as long as I known you, you have been our leader. I believe in you." said Kimi. She then does the imposibble. She kisses Tommy! Tommy is shocked. Kimi likes him. He snaps out of the thought and starts moving toward the Humvee.

" I'll drive the truck, Chuckie take Dil, Lil, Susie,and Angelica in the other truck. I'll take the others." Tommy shouts.

" WAIT FOR ME!" shouts Harold as he runs out from his house.

" Harold, what are you doing here?" said Angelica.

" My parents are at work, and when I heard gunfire, I decided to come outside." explained Harold.

" All right, I'll take Harold," Tommy says as he looks at Harold," Harold can you man that gun?" He says as he points at the 50. caliber machine gun on top of the Humvee.

" OK!" says Harold.

" I'll man the other one!" Dil said.

" Ok lets go." says Lil.

They get in the Humvees, start the engines, and start driving away from the fight. Then gunfire starts hitting around the Humvee.

" Harold, FIRE THAT GUN!" yells Phil.

Harold pulls the trigger and starts firing his gun. Dil does the same. They start knocking the aliens right off the buildings.

" Man this is easy." said Harold.

A laser bolt then hits him right in the shoulder. He collaspes from the gun and back inside the Humvee.

" Harold!" Phil yells," Are you ok!"

" My shoulder is burning." yelled Harold.

" Tommy STOP!" yells Kimi.

Tommy stops the Humvee. They move Harold up into the front seat. Phil then mans the 50. caliber. Chuckie then comes out the other Humvee.

" Tommy, Dil got hit, he doesn't look good." says Chuckie.

Tommy runs over to the other Humvee. He sees Dil bleeding from his stomach. Dil is very pale in his face.

" Dil you'll be all right." Tommy said trying to hold back his tears.

Dil then grabs Tommy's hand.

He says," Tommy if I don't make it tell Mom and Dad... I ... love... them."

Dil then closes his eyes.

" Dil? DIL! DIL!" Tommy yells. He then checks Dil's pluse.

" He is still alive." Tommy says.

" Tommy let's go." says Kimi.

" Ok." he responses.

They slowly drive to the airport, but find it deserted.

" Where is everyone?" asks Susie.

" This doesn't make sense." says Lil.

" What do we do now, Pickles?" says Angelica. " This is all your fault! You missed up or something because no one is here!" Angelica shouts.

" You know what Angelica, why don't you try something, huh. All you have done is gripe and get on our nerves. We are going to get out of here, just give me time!" Tommy shouts back.

" Whatever." says his annoyed cousin.

" I'll go with Lil and Kimi to get some medical supplies for Dil and Harold." said Susie.

" Go ahead, the rest of us will try and get some ammo for the two guns." said Tommy.

After 30 minutes, the gang was back inside the Humvees and driving to another airport near Los Vegas. Then, another ambush happened. They raced through the firefight until Tommy's Humvee's tire was blown. They piled out of the Humvee and stated hudling around it. The others from the second Humvee joined up with them.

" What do we do now." said Chuckie.

" We only have a couple of more blocks to travel. We can make it." Tommy says trying to raise their spirits. Suddenly, a huge hum riddled their ears. Then, a massive amount of rockets shot from out of nowhere and blew up the two Humvees. They all hit the ground and were stunned for a while. Finally, they got up.

" What is that thing!" Dil says.

A massive type of alien machine stood before them. They watched as it started to hum again.

" Kimi." says Tommy.

" Yeah."

" If we die, I just want you to know I love you."

" I love you ,too."

They then closed their eyes as the machine was just about to fire. A huge blast then destroyed the machine and several aliens. It was an American helicopter. It shot two more missles at the retreating aliens. The group cheered as the helicopter slowly made it's way down to them. The pilot got out to greet them.

" We getting you teens out of here." he said.

" Where are we going."

" The airport in Los Vegas, it's where everyone else is." he explained.

The group all piled into the helicopter. Suddenly, it came to mind, did their parents get out of the city. A few mintues later they found out. There standing at the helicopter pad were all of their parents, relieved to see them. They ran to their parents, some of them crying for joy.

" Tommy, Dil, are you all right." said Didi.

" We are fine mom, except for Dil." Tommy said.

Dil grabbed his stomach which was still bleeding. A medic came over to check on him.

" Hey T!" said Dil.

" Yeah." said Tommy

" You finally got a girl, bro." Dil said as he fist bumped Tommy.

" Yep."

" Hey Tommy, what happens when this is over?" asks Dil.

Tommy suddenly was caught by the question. He did not know what to say.

" I don't know bro. I don't know." he said looking at the city he once lived in, now home for a hive of aliens. Tommy sighs as he looks away. He is then met by Kimi with a relieved look.

" You said you would get us out, and you did." she said.

" All in a day's work." he replied as Kimi kissed him.

" All in a day's work."

THE END... For now!


End file.
